Sword through the heart
by Tonks2006
Summary: Harry falls for a speacial girl, but why hasn't she fallen for him? (Please read! it's my first fan fic...)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: silver Lining  
  
The night sky was pitch black, and the full moon was shining brightly and a light shower was coming down in tiny droplets and yet there wasn't a soul in sight. Except for one. Harry Potter. This 17-year-old boy was walking in the midst of the streets smiling to himself. Just him and his safely sane mind. Everything was just down right dull. Well at least he had one thing to look forward to. Hogwarts.  
This was his last year at Hogwarts; he wouldn't be going back after it. He'd done his O.W.L's and he was about to do his N.E.W.T's this year. And he'd be done, all finished, no more Hogwarts every year. He even knew what he wanted to become, just like his mother and father had- an Auror. After having the career advice from Mcgonagall in fifth year, he was sure to become an Auror, but well. he had a certain tinge in his bones that he had a better way of it. Why not a dark arts teacher? He could ask Dumbledore for a job, Lupin was meaning to retire. he wanted to go to Transylvania and help out a village there with people who have been bitten by werewolves. So this would be his last year as well, it was a good enough idea- why not? He'd even got better marks than Hermione in his O.W.L test for it. But he could also play for England in Quidditch; he'd even got an owl from the captain and wanted his reply no more than the end of his 7th year.  
He was captain of the Quidditch team on Gryffindor. He hadn't become head boy (thank-fully) Hermione had become head girl, and Geoffrey Winter in Hufflepuff had become head boy. Everything was just swell, besides the part that he hadn't been talking to Ron. His smile had faded just when the thought hit him. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the bright half moon. He hadn't talked to Ron all summer. It wasn't his fault that he'd been caught and was put in detention because Harry had run faster than him when they were escaping from the kitchen while visiting Dobby. He wanted to go back and get him, but Hermione wouldn't let him, because she didn't want to get expelled the year before she left Hogwarts. He thought to himself quietly while making a strange reaction on his face. Honestly that girl sometimes was so stupid!! If it hadn't been for her, I'd still be best friends with Ron, this is so ridiculous. As the thought entered his mind again, he started to get very angry. He got up from the bench and probably made the most stupidest decision, but he wasn't going to sit on his butt and lose his very good friend, best friend even. He'd been looking forward to be able to spend days with the Weasley's since he could apparate, but now he wasn't friends with Ron. What if the others knew about it and wont let him in. Oh well, I guess it would just be another adventure? Escaping from the evil clutches of Mrs.Weasley. He laughed to himself at the thought of it, but oh well. He missed them, and he had another 4 weeks of holidays left. And he wasn't spending it with Hermione. He shuddered at the thought and stood up and apparated.  
Meanwhile at The Burrow, an argument was taking place, which happens around 6 times a day and twice at meal times. "Look- I don't want him here!" " Oh stop being a baby!" George mumbled while trying to eat at the same time. Everyone was at the table except for Charlie (he was still in Romania). And Mrs.Weasley was still stirring the stew, and Ron, George, Fred and Ginny were arguing on whether or not they were inviting Harry and Mr.Weasley and Bill were talking about why people were starting to complain about Lupin teaching again. "I am NOT a baby!" Ron's ears began to turn red. "Oh yes you are! He's try to apologise millions of times just forgive him!" Fred said while trying to bewitch a carrot to fly right at Ginny "Stop it Fred you never mature do you?" said Ginny in annoyance "Nope not a single bit' Fred smiled at her in an evil way which still meant he was trying to get a good shot at her with the carrot. "Ron please, just forget about it!" shouted Ginny at the top of her voice "It's got nothing what so ever to do with you lot!" Ron said to Ginny while looking at George feeding his pet cat Bogey Face. "Fine then, I guess you wont mind if we invite him?" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed 'Of course I'd mind if you invited-" crack "Harry?" "Hullo" "Harry!!" Fred and George said in unison. Fred, Ginny and Bill went up to greet him while George was held back because his cat was clinging onto his jumper. 'Erm. Ron?" "What? Look you're not welcome here so please, get out." "Please Ron, mate, I didn't mean to- It was an-" "Accident? Oh yeah sure, whatever you say mate" He began to walk off when there was another crack "Ron- oh hi Harry- please forgive us! We didn't mean to leave you! Please! It was an accident! Please Ron!" It was Hermione she was on the verge of crying until. "Oh dry up your eyes Hermione. I'm just annoyed it's not like I wont ever speak to you two again!" Ron's voice was beginning to get louder until he reached his last word. "So why did you make such a fuss?" "Because, well-" "You were mating a flobberworm?" George suggested while wrestling his cat off his jumper. "Yes- NO! I just needed some time alone that's all!" "So you weren't annoyed?" Harry asked "Of course I was, its jut that something happened while I was doing my detention" "What?" Hermione asked eagerly "I'll tell you later, I'm just glad we're all talk-y again!" He smiled "Oh by the way, Professor Lockhart has remembered what has happened to him and why he writes signatures, but he keeps forgetting where he is and hat colour hair he has!" everyone groaned except Mrs.Weasley who was quite relieved. "Oh for god sake, don't you lot remembered what happened in second year? With Ginny?" Ron was again on the verge of popping, because his face looked like a tomato. "Oh cool it down Ron, just because he's a right idiot doesn't mean he isn't cute!" Hermione re-called. 


	2. Eye's of an eagle

Chapter 2: Eyes of an eagle  
  
Harry sighed. He'd gotten all his schoolbooks and other equipment he needed and in a matter of hours left until he'd be going back home, to Hogwarts. While gazing at the ceiling he heard a grunting sound from the left of him. It was Ron; he'd fallen asleep as soon as the got home. Still thinking about tomorrow he silently fell into a deep sleep. * * * *  
* * * "Harry get up! Breakfast is ready" It was Ron shouting at him while trying to put on a jumper. "OK-OK I'm getting up, I'm getting up" It took him around 3 minutes to wash and get dressed. And while he was going downstairs he realised he hadn't put on his trousers. So in another 2 minutes he was finally downstairs practically sucking up his food because they were late.  
It took them 20 minutes to get to Kings Cross on the Knight bus, and when they arrived they had quite a lot of time. They'd left the house half an hour early, which was a surprise because they normally end up getting there really late.  
They said their good-bye's (even Fred and George were saying good-bye to them) and went on the train which they met Hermione. "Well, let's go find a carriage" Hermione suggested "No" Ron said "Let's just stay in the corridor" Harry said in a sarcastic tone. All the carriages were full except for one in the middle. Well if you say one person was sitting in it. "Anya?" Ginny asked "Ginny!" She stood up and hugged her "How've you been?" Her and Ginny sat down opposite each other and started to talk. "Erm, so I guess we're allowed to come in here?" Eventhough Ron had asked, they didn't answer, they just carried on talking. "Oh great I've got you two for company- wonderful" "You know you love us" Harry exclaimed while putting his trunk aside and Hedwigs bird cage beside him. He ended up sitting next to the mysterious girl by the name Anya.  
As Hermione was about to say something Ginny butted in. "We're going to go and see everyone else be back in around Half and hour See ya!" They walked out, and as they were Harry looked at the girl and she was laughing. She had the most radiant smile. When she was about to pass him she saw Hedwig and bent down and stroked her and walked out. "And who is she?" Ron looked bemused. "Oh she's a very good friend of Ginny's. I've seen her loads of times she's quite nice really" As Hermione was answering; she was looking in her bag and ended up taking out a book. Harry wasn't paying attention to anything; he was still trying to remember her smile. "Harry?" Ron was poking him "Uh-oh" "What?" Hermione looked up from her book. "He's got the Cho Chang look" "Oh don't tell me he likes Anya?" "What?" Harry had realised they were talking so he turned his head and looked at them "Sorry?" "You like Anya don't you?" "Huh? No!!" He had sat straight up. "OK then Harry, we believe you" Hermione smiled "Fine, fine FINE!" Ron had found something extremely funny because his face was red and he was on the floor banging his fists. "I may like her but that's not a huge thing"  
  
"Oh come on mate" Ron was wiping a tear from his face "You looked like a fish when she left with Ginny" He imitated the facial expression when Harry was daydreaming. "Why don't you try the option of making conversation then say he guess what I like you" "Urgh, Ron you don't have a single ounce of romance in your body do you?" Hermione had put away her magazine. "Well I don't think so" He chuckled a bit then stood up and got something from the trolley (well not something more like half the trolley but the amazing thing is it would keep re-filling as soon as you took something so you would never notice weather or not you took loads) "My mirror says I'm handsome and romantic" "You're an idiot" Hermione again out of boredom go out her magazine again. "I know, but you'd die for a piece of homework un-finished" He started to laugh at his own joke. Harry had also gotten up to get something to eat but by judging what he heard Hermione was yet again annoyed with Ron. "You're such a self-centred git" "Oh well" Ron made out with great effort while eating a chocolate frog. "Listen Harry don't jump into things again you do remember how much of an idiot Cho Chang was" Hermione was sitting in front of Harry now. "You bet I do.. Yeesh! What an annoying twit. her friend radded on us and she didn't even care! If I knew about Marietta I would have put a curse on her while we were in the D.A!" they all laughed. "I'm not going to say anything I don't even know if I like her that much for heavens sake" "Right and I'm an idiot" Ron said 'You are if you haven't realised what you just said"  
It was a long boring ride really. Hermione sat in the corner reading her book, while Ron and Harry played exploding snap. "Hey want to go and see everyone like Dean? Or Seamus? Or Neville? I'm so bored!" Ron fell on the floor pretending to cry this loud un-realistic cry. At moment, Ginny and Anya had walked in, and saw Ron on the floor half crying and half laughing while Harry was throwing was crying of laughter for no reason what so ever. "What the hell are you two doing?" Ginny shouted. At the sound of Ginny's bellow they both stopped. "Letting the time pass" Harry said. "Why aren't you changed?" Anya asked while laughing at them and taking something from her trunk. "We want to be free!!" Ron shouted while jumping up. "We shall not be moved!" Harry shouted after him. "You two are free, and we're not going to make you move." Hermione was saying at the top of her voice. "So stop acting like idiots and put your robes on!"  
They arrived at Hogsmeade train station in around 1 hour after that mad behaviour the boys put on. Hermione separated from them because of her Head Girl duties, so Harry, Ron, Ginny and Anya got into one carriage. When the got into the castle and were seated (Ginny and Anya far away from them which to Harry was a disappointment). "Cheer up mate, you'll see her in the common room" Ron said while nudging him with his elbow and winking. "Eh. shut-up" Harry said while laughing. After what seemed hundreds of hours of the sorting Ron and Harry, including everyone else, were stuffing themselves while talking loudly or laughing their head off. After the magnificent feast, Harry felt very sleepy so Ron did most of the talking. Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet. "It seems that you are all feed well and tired. So just a few reminders. I have never gotten bored of saying this, and yet it never sinks into everyone, the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to everyone" Ron and Harry smirked " And due to the dark times that have come to us past these 3 years. I am holding a ball so that all the houses can have a good time with each other. This will be a week on Friday. Oh and before everyone gets excited, I urge you all, try not to do much rule breaking. Now off to bed!" Everyone got up and went marching off to their dormitories and probably talking about the ball next week. "You're kidding me?" Ron said allowed "The last ball I went to was a disaster!" Harry exclaimed "Well we'll have to make this one memorable" Dean said while walking past them.  
The next day went quite quick really. They went down to breakfast, and got given their timetables, and as usual it wasn't much of an eventful thing until Ginny sat next to them. "Where's Anya?" Harry asked at once eventhough he was trying to stop making it seem like he wanted to see her. "Oh, it's her mother's birthday so she's sending a present to her" Ginny answered while buttering her toast. "Zik nosay torsh gor sumtit?" Ron strangely managed to say while swallowing a humungous piece of bacon. "Oh honestly Ron can't you let us all eat in peace?" It was Hermione; she was sitting opposite him reading a huge book that looked tattered and dusty. "Nope" Ron gave her a lovely daring yet insane evil smile. He then turned to Ginny who looked as if she was going to be sick. "Is Anya short for something?" "Urgh. right. yes it is. um. Anastacia but she hates the name I think it's quite pretty really"  
Their start to the day (as in lessons) was quite all right if you think sitting in a freezing dungeon with Professor Snape for two periods. After the dreadful start, the rest was quite all right but they didn't have Defence against the dark arts until Thursday and that was two days away.  
Harry and Ron had met Hermione for a brief moment at dinner because after practically swallowing her dinner she was off. It kind of seemed she was up to something but what? After a lovely long dinner Ron and Harry went back to their dormitories and sat by the fire and started to play a game of "Bewitching fruits and banging them into each other and trying to see who's fruit bursts first"  
They had gotten quite bored of getting all dirty so they stopped and tried to get through some homework for an hour so they wont die during the week. As two peaceful calm boys were at one side of the room by the fire, there were a group of six years over the other end laughing their head's off. "Why the hell are their so many people in the common room tonight!! Stupid bunch of good for nothing ass-" Harry's voice was getting louder by the second until Ron interrupted him. "For God sake Harry! Calm down mate! You've been whining for over an hour! I haven't been able to do much! If you want to go and talk to her just do it but stop shouting you pinhead!" Ron's ears had turned a shade of red, which had an un-familiar tone to it like his hair. "All right, all right I get it" Harry turned his head and he was looking over at the window, which a familiar 6th year girl was sitting right underneath it drawing something. It's quite strange how she looked so peaceful. The others had gone up and Ginny was doing homework on the floor by the fire. "Oh pur-lease Harry!! If you want to talk to her just go and leave me in peace" "I can't just walk up to her and say- Hi Hermione!" Harry looked at Hermione who had just walked through the portrait hole. "Well obviously you can't say- Oh Hi!" Ron said "Argh! That Geoffrey is a right idiot! Oh he thinks he can out wit a woman can he? What a self righteous goblin!" After saying her last word she slammed this extremely heavy book she had at breakfast down on the table and sat down. "Thinks a woman can't do anything does he?" She opened the book while mumbling other countless words. Both Harry and Ron were staring at her in puzzlement. "Woah" Ron said underneath his breath "Why on earth they made that sexist pig Heady boy is a mystery to me!" "What are you talking about?" Ron's voice was beginning to rise again "Harry and you wont shut-up will you please let me get on with this whit out killing myself!?!" "Oh SHUT-UP!" She stood up slammed the two ends of the book and walked off to the girls dormitory with it tucked underneath her. "GOOD-NIGHT!" and she slammed the door. 


	3. Fruit Fantasy

Chapter 3: Fruit Fantasy  
  
It was a hard two days, but luckily they all got through it with out dieing, or killing each other, well- in a matter of speaking. "I don't care! I hate him! I have never hated anyone in my whole life as much as I hate that idiot!" Hermione was at the lunch table practically ready to throw the bowl of crisps at Ron. "For god sake Hermione! You keep biting our heads off over and over again! If he's being a pain complain to Mcgonagall not me! Or Harry we can't do anything about it! So just SHUT-UP!!!" Ron's ears had (yet again) gone red. Hermione had gotten so annoyed and angry by what he said, and yet she knew he was telling the truth so she sat down. "You didn't have to be so mean" Hermione said in a very low and quiet voice only them two could just hear. "Well I'm sick of it you know. Sometimes you can be such a stuck up idiot" Ron had gone back to writing his essay on Pectinues rocks for Defence against the dark arts and neither Hermione nor Ron spoke for the rest of what was left of the day. By the time dinner had passed, and it had become too windy to walk outside, they all returned to their common room. "I whine Ron" Hermione said under her breath while walking through the portrait hole. "Oh yes you do! You're just to perfect to realise it!" Ron had sat down by the fire and began to relax. After 5 long seconds they sat in silence and thank-fully Harry broke it. "I've just realised isn't the Ball in two days?" "Oh right yeah it is" Ron looked away from the fire and to Harry. Then he moved his head away as if very scared to ask a question. "Harry- um- can I ask something?" "Sure, what?" "Well. I was wondering.. You know. um." "Spit it out man" Harry laughed "You know that Anya girl?" "Yeah" Harry began to take notice on every word he was saying. "Do you like her?" "No! Of course not" Harry said his last two words in an utmost whisper while looking at the floor. Ron on the other hand was waiting to ask another question. "Are you sure?" "Yes- I'm.I'm. I'm sure" Ron sighed "Oh good, so it would be all right if I asked her?" * * *  
* * She's not your girl friend. Harry thought to himself. Ron has every right to be with her. That's not true. YOU didn't ask her, you didn't admit it. Then why do I want her? Because you are a selfish person you think you're better than your best friend. No I don't! Just because your famous you'll think she likes you. By this time Harry had his head in his arms sitting in front of the fire with his legs up hunched in the corner of the coach. Ron and Hermione had both gone up to bed and it was past 2 o'clock by now and yet he wasn't tired. He was sitting there in silence until he heard footsteps; he lifted his head and looked round it was Anya she was picking up some books she had left. When she was standing straight again she noticed Harry was looking at her. "Oh!" Harry was still staring at her. She was wearing a light blue dressing gown with pink socks. As his eyes darted up and down, he noticed very little perfect thing about her. How one or two curls of that hazelnut brown hair would spring out when it was in a tight bun, and how her body was so slim and sleek and curvy. She was an angel to him eventhough she wasn't looking her best, no matter what she looked heavenly. As he brought his eyes back on to her face she was smiling, "I didn't realise you were still awake!" Her eyes were so beautiful; you could sit there for hours dozing off to wonder land looking into those mysterious jewels. And every eyelash in a wonderful little flick, and her lips so shiny and slender. "Why haven't you gone to bed? I had forgotten 3 books, you know clumsy me" He was about to answer, about to open his mouth but all that came out was. "I like chicken on a stick" He was still in shock when he realised what he'd said and she was laughing and practically walking away. "Well, g'night!" she was about to go into her dormitory door when she turned around and smiled at him and went in.  
By the time Harry had gotten to sleep was around 4 o'clock, and he woke up the next day at around 9 because all his lessons were suspended for Thursday and Friday since the ball was on, and yet no one in the dormitory had woken. He went down to breakfast and found Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "Morning" Harry yawned. She looked up at him. "What time did you go to bed last night?" She persisted "Dunno." As he put some eggs into his plate and sat, Ron had come down. "We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade and get things for the ball! Just saw a notice" "Wonderful" Harry said in utter boredom "Great" Hermione said, as well, in utter boredom. "Why do you two seem so depressed?" "Well. I don't have a date and you took the only free girl I know-" "Hold it, you said you were ok about it mate"  
  
"I am" "And I have nobody to go with either." "Well I do" Ron smiled "Well sure, you do, with that what's her name" Hermione exclaimed. "What's it to you if I go with her?" Ron was beginning to get annoyed, "Well it's obvious Harry likes her" Her voice was rising "And me well-" "Yes, and you?" Ron's voice had gotten louder as well. "Oh forget it" "No I want know, what's bugging you?" "Well" Hermione had now stood up "right at this moment it's you!" She grabbed a piece of toast and walked off. It occurred to Harry that he wasn't the only one annoyed by Ron's date. Harry disagreed to go with Ron to Hogsmeade, so he went with Ginny, Neville and Anya while Harry went off to the kitchens, "Dobby?" "Ah! Harry sir? Is Harry's Weasley all right?" "Huh? Oh yes he's fine, but I was wondering if I could borrow- well have a small basket of Tomatoes?" As he had said those words, in 5 seconds flat so many House elves had brought him tomatoes that he was quite impressed; at least they broke their record time. He went back to the common room and stood at the bottom of the staircases to Hermione's dormitory were he supposed she was. He bewitched the tomatoes to fly at the door, one by one, and splat right on it. After around 4 tomatoes had splatted the door he could her shouting and as it opened he let another one fly, but this time it did not splat the door, nor did it splat Hermione. "Anya? I'm so sorry!!!!! Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?" As she wiped it off, Harry pointed his wand at her and took it all off. "I didn't go because I wanted some peace and quiet, obviously I can't get that because Hermione is crying her eyes out, and you bat brain are throwing tomatoes at the door, and me!!! "Oh" She stormed back inside and he heard some more shouting, until Hermione came out. "Oh hi Harry" her eyes had gone a shade of red and it was obvious she had been crying. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" They went off to his dormitory, which was completely empty. "I kind of figured out you were upset about Ron?" "Oh don't-" She started to cry again, after she stopped she tried to talk but all he made out was. "Ron! She nice and yet, me no like, I don't understand, what have I not got?" "Oh." After 10 minutes Hermione had stopped crying completely and was, thank-fully, back to normal. "And he goes off with that girl, but I like her as a friend, and I don't know why he does go with her! It's obvious you like her, oh he's such an idiot!" "I don't like he-" "Oh come on Harry, you like her. And, I have no one to go with to the ball" "I would ask Herm, it's just that you're more of a best friend than a girl friend" "Oh I know, don't worry" She'd gotten up. "Oh look at the time, I think I should go and fix a few things. "Hold on, if you are upset about this, then why was Anya comforting you?" "Oh she was there by mistake, she was looking for Lavender, and they're cousins you know second I think, anyhow and she saw me." "Oh I see" "Harry you should ask her you know, you do realise that she has no feelings for Ron what so ever, it's just that he came up to her before she could think about anyone else" She smiled at him and walked out and left him there sitting on his bed. Well, he could talk to her; tell her how he feels about her, but what about Ron. Surely he's more important than a girl. It was around 6 o'clock when Harry had the nerve to walk up to Anya. She was sitting in the corner of the common room all by herself. "No wonder I never notice you" "I beg your pardon?" She lifted her head and looked at him. "I have been hit by tomatoes, haven't got a single ounce of homework done, and now you come here and criticise me on where I sit and whether you notice me or not?" His smile faded away. "What is your problem? It was a harmless joke, I was coming here to talk to you about something, jeeze no need to get all moody" "No Harry I'm sor- "Whatever" He was about to walk away when- "ARGH! Listen I don't care about your petty problems, I have a life of my own and I have things to do so get lost!" She slammed her book shut walked off, and in the process ended up pushing him. As he looked up at her when she was walking up the stairs he saw her wipe her eyes. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt, and yet it turned out him arguing with her. How Wonderful. 


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4: The Ball  
Let's just say the next morning wasn't one of the best. Hermione  
wasn't talking to Ron, and since his romantic side was like a set of spoons  
he didn't know why. Harry wasn't obviously talking to Anya, eventhough it  
was his desire to do so, Anya wasn't talking to Harry and yet for some  
strange reason all she wanted to do was talk to him, and yet through all  
this mess Ginny was probably at her highest. She wouldn't stop smiling at  
Harry when he saw Anya and walked to opposite way, and she wouldn't stop  
talking when she looked at him. Something odd was going on with her, but he  
just couldn't put his finger on it.  
The morning came and went, and soon it turned into the afternoon.  
Hermione was in her dormitory; Ron was in the common room talking to Dean  
and Harry, well Harry was outside on the grass reading. Every time he had  
seen Anya that day he would either look the other way or walk the other way  
and she would do the same. Eventhough it was obvious to Harry she didn't  
like him (which out of his stupidity was the totally wrong idea) still  
wanted to talk to her. So he sat up and walked back into the castle,  
through the portrait hole and sat next to Ron.  
"Where's Anya?"  
"Oh she's with Ginny in her dorm why are you aski-"  
"She's not your girlfriend Ron I can talk to her you know" As Harry was  
about to walk through the portrait hole it seemed that Ron still hadn't  
understood what Harry had just said.  
He walked off to the kitchens and yet again asked for some more  
tomatoes, after 5 minutes he had finally returned to the Gryffindor Common  
room, passed Ron without looking at his furious facial expression and to  
the bottom of the stairs. He bewitched his tomatoes to fly at the door, he  
splatted three successfully until the door opened and the person standing  
there had shouted "Emobulous" and had frozen it in mid air.  
"Now, normally when I hear things splatting at my door, I usually think  
it's my sister, but on this case, it's obviously you isn't it Harry?" It  
was Anya and she was standing by the banister looking down at Harry.  
"Yup" He smiled at her. "I'm here to offer you an apology about yesterday,  
I think what I said was taken in wrongly?" Anya gleamed at him, and as a  
sigh of relief Harry was smiling again.  
"I'm so sorry Harry, it's just that, well I was having a bad day, I didn't  
mean to bite your head off!" they both laughed, and were happily on  
speaking terms again. Harry said his good-bye and so did she, and as he was  
walking off-  
"Hey Harry, who are you going with to the ball?" He spun round and looked  
at her in utter confusement.  
"No one, but aren't you going with Ron?"  
"What? No!! I said I'd think about it because I had someone else in mind, I  
told him this morning I didn't want to, I wasn't even going to go to the  
ball!"  
"OH. ok. um. so. who are you going with know?"  
"Well. no one in particular" Anya's eyes were bulging and her head was  
doing a sort of nod to Harry, and by this, Harry still did not get the  
hint.  
"Oh. oh right. well I have to go but I'll see you round yeah?" She looked  
disappointed and so was Harry. Why didn't you ask her you big fool? He  
thought to himself while walking over to Ron.  
Dean had left and Ron was there talking to her in an angry voice.  
"Why in God's name do you want to go to the Ball with Dean?" Ron shouted.  
"Because I'm dating him Ron, I have been dating him since the end of fourth  
year"  
"You're such an idiot!"  
"Oh get a life!" Ginny sat up and walked off, so Harry took her place.  
'Sorry about before, why do you keep giving your sister such a hard time  
about dating Dean?"  
"Because se's my sister, and she's too young"  
'Ron, she's 15! Oh well."  
"You looked mighty happy to be back on talking terms with Anya"  
"Why didn't you tell me you weren't actually going to the ball with her?"  
"Oh sorry mate, slipped my mind" Ron was gazing over at Hermione who was  
sitting all alone reading a book. Harry also turned around to see what he  
was looking at.  
"Just ask her"  
"I only asked Anya because, well I didn't know if she liked me or not, you  
know how much I like her Harry"  
"Yeah. I do"  
"Well."  
"Believe me Ron she does, now go!"  
* *  
* *  
It was probably one of the nicest moments Harry had had through out the  
year so far, of when Ron finally asked Hermione out, well besides meeting  
Anya.  
The ball was to start at 7pm and all the girls (even Hermione were getting  
ready) besides the part that there was another two hours until it actually  
started.  
"Okay it's 5:30 lets go have a shower and get ready" Eventhough Ron and  
Harry started to get dressed later, they arrived at the Great Hall's  
entrance. Harry was wearing dark blue robes, with a white shit, which was  
hanging out of some black trousers quite loosely. Ron was wearing dark red  
robes, and black trousers, but a light blue shirt. They waited for 10  
minutes until the girls came down. Ginny came down, and walked over to  
Dean, Harry hadn't noticed she was looking at him, nor did he notice what  
she was wearing. Hermione came down afterwards. She was wearing a white  
dress, which had no sleeves or straps that came down to her ankles. Her  
hair was straight, and put up in a tight bun, with a few curls escaping it.  
Ron was absolutely speechless. As she came down the steps and walked over  
to him. Ron still hadn't blinked, he was probably trying to keep the  
wonderful image and he was scared if he blinked it would go away.  
"Ron you do realise you are allowed to blink, I won go" She gave a light-  
hearted laugh. It was 5 minutes to go, until the doors would be opened.  
Anya still hadn't come down yet. It was seven and no Anya was seen in  
sight. Hermione whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry Harry" and she walked in.  
Harry stood there, waiting for Anya, but he knew it was obvious she wasn't  
going to come. He looked over at the Great Hall, and over at the stairs. He  
began to walk, but not to the Hall, but to the stairs leading to Gryffindor  
tower. He began to pick up a pace, and as he was about to reach the  
portrait it opened and someone stepped out.  
She was wearing a blue dress, and her hair was out, and she was still  
putting on an earring. Her shoes were light blue to. She looked heavenly,  
everything on her body, was perfect. She was smiling.  
"Sorry I'm late"  
"Um.. Err.. Erm.. Ahem. Anya would you like to attend the ball with me?"  
'I'd loved to!" Her smile broadened, and he gave her his hand, and she took  
it, and they walked down the steps and into the wonderfully decorated Hall.  
After a grand feast, an a few drinks, the tables vanished leaving  
two at each end, and in the middle, a great dancing place with the Weird  
sisters playing "I've lost my Warlock." Harry and Anya joined them a short  
while after, after witnessing Ginny having a fight with Dean. She said she  
was refusing to dance, and didn't feel like talking to anyone. As they got  
up to go and dance, Ginny gave another little outburst. They walked over to  
the middle, and stood by Ron and Hermione who both looked like they were in  
a deep trance. Harry placed his hand gently on her waist and she put her  
hand on his shoulder while holding the other hands closely to his chest. Se  
looked into his eyes and gazed for a while, and so did he. This was,  
another one of the best moments of his life. They started to move and she  
laid her head on his chest, and he put his chin on the top of her head. Her  
hair smelt lovely, it was like a bucket of roses on a person's head. They  
stayed there dancing for about 10 minutes, until the 2nd song had finished  
she suggested they'd go and sit back down.  
Ginny was still not talking to Dean, and now her arms were crossed, and she  
was looking at them enviously. Anya took Harry's hand and gently placed her  
head on his shoulder and whispered "Thank-you". Harry was about to reply  
when a drink came flying at her on to her dress. He turned his head to find  
Ginny standing in front of them. Anya stood up and shouted at her, it  
looked and smelled like fire whiskey.  
"What did you do? You've just ruined the perfect night of my life Ginny!!"  
"Woops" She replied in an mocking voice "Accident" Harry stood up obviously  
angry with Ginny, and was about to defend Anya when she pushed Ginny and  
ran out.  
"Anya!" He called after her. He was about to ran after her when Hermione  
held him back "Wait Harry, leave her alone for a few minutes" He was  
released when she pleaded, "Please!" Harry turned to Ginny, finding Ron  
shouting at her.  
"I saw every bit- how could you be so insensitive"  
"Ron calm down"  
"Calm down? - CALM DOWN?? This idiot of a sister just ruined my best  
friend's date!" Harry couldn't take it now; it seemed to him it had been  
around 100 minutes. He left them arguing and ran out hoping to find Anya.  
He was out on the grounds. He walked around, but not as far as Hagrid's  
cabin. He was about to go in when there was someone sitting underneath the  
tree by the lake. He squinted and looked at the dark figure for a while,  
until his eyes became adjusted he'd realised it was Anya.  
"Anya?" He looked down at her.  
"Go- away" she started to cry again. He crouched down and put his finger  
underneath her chin and lifted her head and looked at her.  
"Why are you crying?" She moved her head to the right and didn't look at  
him. "Pl-ease listen to me, you can easily clean this up, and why are you  
crying?"  
"She- did- it- on-purpose"  
"Who? Ginny? No she didn't you're her best friend"  
"She ruined everything" She now was facing him "My dress is ruined and I'm  
as ugly as ever" He sat down next to her and put his arm round her while  
she rested her head on his shoulder.  
'Not one second you have ever been ugly. You are the more beautifulest girl  
I have ever had the pleasure of meeting" She looked at him, and they both  
stared into each other's eyes. He could see his reflection in them, and he  
could also see the moons reflection. Her hazelnut eyes were so pretty. He  
couldn't wait any longer, this swan would be his forever, and nobody would  
take her away form him.  
His head moved in closer, and so did hers. It was in a matter of seconds,  
before their lips touched, they were so smooth, his right hand was on her  
waist and her arms were interlocked round his neck. Her body was up against  
hers, and he could feel every part of it, he didn't want to part but they  
did. She looked at him and smiled, he sat back down underneath the tree,  
and she was lying In between his legs both of their hands holding each  
other. While he was staring at the sky and smelling her hair, she was  
playing with his hands, he hugged her and they stayed there for the rest of  
the evening. 


End file.
